Voldemort est mort et Harry déprime
by nanie nouche
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort, la guerre est fini, pourtant il va plus mal que jamais...Qui pourra l'aider? HPSS Fic Vraiment Finie cette fois.
1. Incipit

**Note de l'auteur:Je suis désolée, le 1er chapitre est court mais les prochains seront bien plus longs! Ils sont déjà écrit, il faut juste le temps que je les tape à l'ordi. ( croyez moi, ca va prendre du temps)**

**Voldemort est mort et Harry déprime…**

**Première Partie :**

**Chapitre 1 : Incipit**

« Voldemort est mort…tiens ça rime ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs tué moi-même. Maintenant les gens qui m'entourent ne me voient que comme celui qui a tué le Lord Noir, ou ils m'ignorent tout simplement !

Je les débarrasse du méchant et aucun remerciements …

Même si, d'un sens, je préfère être seul. Au moins je ne suis plus une célébrité entourée de milliers de fan…non, là j'abuse un peu…

Mes amis sont toujours les mêmes, toujours souriants, gentils et compréhensifs malgré mon humeur noire, que je tente de cacher le plus possible : je plaisante avec eux, ris à leurs blagues lorsqu'ils me regardent, mais dès que j'échappe à leur regard, je reprend mon visage sombre, inexpressif…

Pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi je déprime, car c'est bien de dépression que je parle. Ca n'a pourtant rien a voir avec notre très cher Voldy puisque j'étais joyeux… Mais j'ai été tellement déçu que Snape me snob…Avant il se moquait de moi, m'humiliait ouvertement, et maintenant, plus rien… Il ne m'interroge même plus, ne me retire même plus de points…

…mais ! N'importe quoi…comment Snape pourrait être la cause de mon humeur changeante ? On se déteste depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette école ! Non, vraiment, il faut que je retire ça de mon esprit… »

Il fit la grimace en bougeant frénétiquement la tête de façon négative.

« -Mr Potter ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? gronda son professeur de potion.

-Je…

-Vous êtes en cours tout de même. Je vous prierai de ne pas l'oublier.

-Bien sûr monsieur. Pardonnez-moi. »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Vous resterez à la fin du cours. »

Rogue s'éloigna. Harry le vit se réinstaller à son bureau, ses mains longues et fines se croisant doucement, son corps toujours droit , prêt à bondir, ses yeux noirs et froids qui n'inspiraient que crainte et horreur… QUOI ? Je fantasme sur Snape maintenant !

Il baissa rapidement les yeux en s'apercevant qu'il était plongé dans le regard de son professeur.

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde sorti rapidement. Harry prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et se dirigea ensuite devant le bureau de Severus.

Il attendit quelques instants puis débuta la conversation :

« Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir ? »

Celui-ci releva enfin la tête de ses copies, puis le fixa pendant un temps qui parut interminable à Harry.

« -Monsieur Potter. Vos notes baissent, vous n'êtes pas attentifs, vous…, le maître des potions hésita (non, il ne lui dirait pas qu'il le relookait affreusement !)…que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas…, répondit le jeune homme.(Il allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui !). O mon Dieu ! Je l'ai dit ! Je suis tombé amoureux de Snape ! Comment est-ce possible ? …Ca doit être une erreur…

-A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton sec.

-Je pensais que c'était impossible que je…

Harry se stoppa net. Il avait faillit lui dire qu'il l'aimait !

-Que vous quoi ? s'impatienta Snape.

-Que…rien…rien d'important, répondit hâtivement le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

-Je vois, Mr Potter veut encore montrer qu'il pouvait toujours attirer l'attention sur lui, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, je serai vraiment désolé de prendre votre place dans le rôle du plus dépressif de l'école !

Harry se tenait droit, son regard affrontant celui de Severus.

-Vous aurez une heure de conduite ce soir à 20h00.

-C'est tout ce que vous teniez à me dire je suppose !

-A part si vous cherchez d'autres punitions…

-Je vous remercie de votre offre, mais je crains de devoir décliner cette « invitation ». Au revoir monsiseur. »

Il était sur le point de refermer la porte lorsqu'une voix lui rappela :

« Ce soir, 20h00, ne soyez pas en retard !

A suivre…

**Reviews appréciées**


	2. Espoir ou fausse joie ?

**Le chapitre 2 est là ! **par contre, je tenais a prévenir que les gens trop sensible, ou je devrais dire « ceux qui ne supportent pas » les déprimés, ne devraient pas continuer…

Je parle de sujets sensibles (pour certains), c'est a dire, la scarification, les tentatives de suicide et l'anorexie…

Ceux qui trouvent ça complètement nul ou qui ne peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi ça existe, ne sont pas les bienvenus ici ! tout comme les homophobes d'ailleurs !

_**Bonne Lecture aux autres…**_

**Chapitre 2 :** **Espoir ou fausse joie ?**

« Ce soir, 20h00, ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Severus resta assis dans son fauteuil, pensif.

Jamais je n'aurai du lui mettre cette retenue ! Ca faisait déjà plusieurs mois que je ne lui adressais plus la parole, et là, il a fallu que je m'inquiète de son humeur !

Bon, ça durait depuis trop longtemps aussi, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ce pauvre Ha…Potter, déprimer dans son coin !

Pff, j'aurai mieux fait d'oublier ce que je ressentais pour lui au lieu de chercher à comprendre !

Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec l'envie d'embrasser le jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait… C'était devenu tellement frustrant qu'il avait fini par ne plus parler à son élève.

Bon, certes, il était toujours là en cours, mais ça limitait la casse…

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il déprime ! Ah, ces jeunes ! Mais moi, je m'inquiétais tellement pour lui…Je l'aime tant ! Mais comment je peux aimer un de ces infectes griffondors ! …Mais pourtant si mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses beaux yeux verts, ses mains, oh ses mains…

Snape décida d'arrêter là ses fantasmes, se disant que de toute façon, c'était peine perdu, le griffondor ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Il soupira et sortit de sa classe pour se rendre dans la grande salle, histoire de manger quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin assis à la table des professeurs, il posa son regard directement sur celle des griffondors. Mais, il avait beau chercher chercher, Harry ne s'y trouvait pas, seuls Ron et Hermione déjeunaient sans se soucier de l'absence de leur ami.

Severus mangea rapidement puis parti faire un tour dans les couloirs du château (mais où est cet infecte, mais si mignon, griffondor ?).

Ne le trouvant nullepart, il décida d'aller l'attendre dans sa salle.

Mais, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le découvrit assis devant la porte. Il l'attendait déjà !

Le professeur s'avança, intrigué par le comportement de l'adolescent.

Il arriva bientôt à sa hauteur : il était assis contre le mur, les jambes pliées, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux, la tête en arrière, posée sur le mur et les yeux clos.

Snape le regarda quelques instants, il semblait si…vulnérable…

-Mr Potter !

L'interpellé sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu l'homme approcher.

Il n'est que 19h45 ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je ne voulais pas être en retard …tenta Harry sans conviction.

-Vous souhaitez entrer tout de suite où vous restez par terre ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment puis Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur, détourna son regard et entra dans la classe. Harry se releva et le suivit. Il s'assit à une table, en face le bureau où se trouvait déjà son professeur.

-En quoi va consister ma retenue ? demanda-t-il le plus poliment qu'il put.

-Avant cela, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu manger ce soir ?

Le jeune homme s'étonna tout d'abord qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, puis se mit sur la défensive :

-Ca me regarde ! Je n'avais pas faim !

-Oh, je vois.. encore une idée brillante pour attirer l'attention sur vous ! Vous voulez montrer que vous pouvez tenir à toutes les épreuves, même sans manger !

-Mais, que…c'est n'importe quoi ! Vous ne voyez rien du tout ! En plus, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre de moi ! Pourquoi vous venez me voir aujourd'hui alors que vous m'avez ignoré pendant tous ces mois ! Vous ne m'adressiez même plus la parole ! Alors pourquoi vous tentez de me faire parler de mes problèmes maintenant ! Pour vous foutre de moi, pour me ridiculiser… ? J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOS SILENCES ? DE VOS MOQUERIES ? DE VOS…

Les larmes coulaient, malgré lui, sur son visage. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main et lança un regard plein de peine à son professeur, resté sous le choc, avant de s'approcher de la porte.

Il allait l'ouvrir et partir quand une main ferme le rattrapa, le fit se retourner et le plaqua contre le mur.

Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

Severus le regarda, de façon moins froide, dans les yeux :

-Je suis désolée…

Il sécha doucement les larmes de son élève avant d'approcher son visage du sien, il pouvait déjà sentir le souffle du jeune homme sur sa figure.

Il gagna le peu qui le séparait des lèvres de Harry et y déposa un léger baiser, puis un autre.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il s'écarta un peu.

Harry le fixa sans comprendre avant de décider de ne plus se poser de questions et de se serrer contre son professeur de potion préféré.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans un mot, pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry desserre son étreinte et plonge son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, ce qu'il comprit rapidement. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien mangemort et l'embrassa tendrement tout d'abord, puis plus profondément et toujours plus sensuellement.

Bientôt, leurs mains s'ajoutèrent aux baisers, les caresses se firent de plus en plus serrées, violentes et enflammées.

Severus avait déjà abandonné les lèvres de son élève pour approfondir ses connaissances sur d 'autres zones hérogènes de celui-ci : ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, il commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise du garçon…

Mais il se rappela soudain qu'Harry n'était pas majeur, et qu'en plus, c'était son élève !

Il s'écarta, le moins brusquement qu'il pu, de lui et le regard d'un regard plus tendre qu'auparavant : ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'au départ et il semblait tout juste sorti d'un marathon tellement sa respiration était accélérée.

-Harry, je…je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là…pour le moment, ajouta-t-il en sentant le corps de son élève se tendre.

-Et ma retenue ? s'indigna le jeune homme.

Snape sourit légèrement face à la tentative du griffondor. C'était un sourire à la fois moqueur et tendre qui transformait entièrement le visage de l'ancien mangemort.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que j'ai refusé de vous garder en retenue car vous n'avez pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours…

Si encore ce n'étaient que des jours… pensa Harry en baissant la tête.

-J'ai compris…, souffla-t-il avec un air de soumission.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte et embrassa Harry avant qu'il ne parte, plus souriant qu'à son arrivée.

Heureusement, Severus n'avait pas remarqué les multiples traces qui étaient inscrites sur ses bras. Si ça avait été le cas, il lui aurait fait un scandale.

Mais désormais, tout allait s'arranger ; il allait devoir se passer de son « ami le cutter » et devoir recommencer à manger ; ça serait difficile (et le mot est faible) mais il le ferait pour Severus…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il rejoignit son dortoir. Il ne pensait qu'à sa prochaine rencontre avec son professeur…

De son côté, Severus s'était servit un verre de whisky en pensant à cette journée qui était passée trop vite à son goût.

Jamais je n'aurai dû faire ça ! Dumbledore va me tuer s'il apprend ça ! Je dois tout arrêter dès demain ! Harry va m'en vouloir ! Il va me détester…Mais, il est encore mineur, je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir avec lui ! Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Il savait qu'en évitant son élève de nouveau ils en souffriraient tous les deux, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, rien n'était envisageable…

Il pourrait être le père de Potter !

Il se resservit un verre en attendant d'aller se coucher.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Le lendemain matin, Severus resta à la table des professeurs jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Harry s'installer à sa table et attendit que celui-ci ait mangé quelque chose avant de se décider à partir.

De son côté, Harry avait mis beaucoup de temps avant d'aller manger : il s'était mis à hair la nourriture et il lui était difficile rien que d'en voir, alors en manger était son pire cauchemar !

Il s'installa donc à sa table en s'apercevant rapidement du regard de Severus sur lui, attendant qu'il se décide à manger quelque chose.

Il prit donc un pain au chocolat et tenta tant bien que mal de le manger par petits morceaux.

Lorsqu'il en eût avalé les trois-quarts, il regarda en direction des professeurs et vit Severus se lever. C'est à ce moment là que son estomac décida de rejeter ce qu'on tentait de lui faire digérer(à l'estomac).

Harry se leva précipitamment, laissant ses affaires sur le banc, et courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait avalé avant de s'adosser au premier mur qu'il trouva.

Au bout d'un moment, il regarda sa montre : il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant le début de son cours de potion. Il se releva, passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et se rinça la bouche avant de sortir des toilettes et de courir le plus vite qu'il pu vers les cachots. Il arriva au moment où Snape refermait la porte de la classe. Il accéléra un peu plus.

-Professeur ! cria-t-il alors qu'il était à quelques mètres seulement de la porte.

Snape la rouvrit et le regarda froidement.

-Je…je suis désolé…monsieur, dit-il complètement essoufflé.

-Très bien, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Miss Granger m'avait prévenu de votre retard donc je ne retire pas de points à Griffondor ! Regagnez votre place à présent.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zaika :** t'inquiète, ça me suffit comme review ! t'es ma première lectrice et je te remercie.

**Ginevra Lyra Potter : **Voilà, ça y est, la suite !


	3. Désillusion et Disparition

Voici la suite, merci pour vos reviews et bisous à tous(surtout toutes).

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zaika** :Voici la suite et pour harry, il est anorexique et en plus il va souffrir…(jsuis pas sadique, c pas vrai).

**Andegis** : Merci pour ton aide, jespère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Je réfléchis toujours pour le lémon et je vais tenter de te trouver la fic « horloge » ! bisous.

**Son Dita** : Draco, on s'en fou ! lol

Moi j'aime que Ryry soit avec Sev ! Je crois que c'est pas celle-là que t'avais lu au lycée et je sais pas si y'aura un lémon…

Bisous et à vendredi…

**Petite Grenouille **: Oui, il va faire une tentative de suicide, ça c'est sûr, mais il va souffrir un peu avant…

Sam : Merci, c'est gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira… 

**Ginevra Lyra Potter :** 9a me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis ! c'est super sympa ! j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu aimeras ce couple.

**Garla sama** : Disons que Severus c'était le seul espoir d'Harry, alors sans lui, il va enchaîner les conneries le petit Ryry…

Merci pour ta review.

**Chapitre 3 : Désillusion et Disparition**

Harry ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit rapidement le fond de la classe, où il trouva son sac, sûrement apporté par ses deux amis.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient préparer une potion assez complexe et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'odeur des mixtures. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle et l'envie de vomir se fit bientôt sentir.

-Mr Potter !

Il releva la tête de son chaudron.

-Oui, Professeur ?

-Vous êtes tout pâle, vous êtes malade ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Non, Monsieur.

-Bien. Alors continuez.

A la fin du cours, il avait plus en moins bien réussit sa potion et profita du fait que les autres apportaient leur mixture pour s'asseoir quelques instants. Quand tout le monde fut sortit, il rangea ses affaires à son tour, puis se rendit au bureau de son professeur de potion pour y déposer son propre tube à essai.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-il sans oser le tutoyer.

Severus leva les yeux vers lui et ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

-Harry… Je pense qu'entre nous ce n'est pas possible. Je suis désolé mais je préfère arrêter tout, tout de suite…

-Mais…Pourquoi ? Moi…Severus…je…

-Je suis ton professeur, tu es encore mineur et je ne veux pas courir le risque de te faire rater les examens de fin d'année…

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Dis plutôt que tu as peur pour ta place ! Tu as peur de ce que pourrait dire Dumbledore ! Tu es si lâche que ça !

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! Snape s'était levé et se rapprochait de son élève.

Celui-ci n'avait pas été si énervé depuis la mort de Sirius.

-Je suis désolé, mais ça sera comme ça ! Oublis la journée d'hier, c'était une erreur !

-…Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait commettre une erreur, _Professeur_ !

Sur ces mots, Harry sortit de la classe en claquant la porte et se mit à courir.

Il n'irait pas en cours de la journée, ça il en était sûr.

Il se rendit donc à la Tour d'Astronomie en sachant qu'il y serrait tranquille puisque personne n'y venait durant la journée.

Il s'installa dans un coin et sortit son cutter de la poche intérieur de sa robe.

Severus s'en voulait d'avoir rejeté Harry alors qu'ils auraient pu construire quelque chose ensemble. Il pensait également au fait qu'Harry allait déjà mal et il avait peur qu'il puisse faire une bêtise.

Pour le moment, il devait encore finir son cours avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de cinquième année.

A l'heure du repas, il fut très vite arrêté par deux des trois plus désagréables griffondors, à ses yeux.

-Professeur ! l'appelèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Miss Granger ! Mr Weasley ! Que me vaut cet enthousiasme? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Je me demandais si vous saviez où est Harry, Monsieur ? demanda Hermione.

Leur professeur les regarda toujours aussi froidement, mais un sentiment de peur passa dans son regard. Il se décida à parler au bout de quelques secondes :

-Il n'a pas été à son cours après le mien ?

Il commençait à s'énerver, il perdait patience devant la disparition du jeune homme.

-Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis notre cours avec vous.

Severus semblait de plus en plus soucieux.

Et s'il avait décidé d'en finir ? Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Il rejeta cette idée de sa tête pour répondre à la jeune fille.

-Je vais faire en sorte qu'on le retrouve, pour le moment, allez manger.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent rejoindre leur table.

Snape alerta tout d'abord Dumbledore, qui fit en sorte d'informer les professeurs présents dans la grande salle, puis il partit dans les cuisines et demanda aux elfes de maison de le prévenir s'ils apercevaient Harry Potter.

Snape retourna ensuite dans la grande salle pour manger quelque chose. Même s'il était trop anxieux pour penser à ce qu'il faisait, il savait qu'il devait se rendre dans la grande salle pour garder un œil sur les élèves avec les autres professeurs.

N'ayant aucun cours durant l'après-midi, Albus le chargea de s'occuper de retrouver l'élève disparu.

Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié d'une des ailes du château lorsqu'un elfe de maison se précipita sur lui.

-Professeur Snape ! Dobby a retrouvé Monsieur Harry Potter ! Mais Harry Potter ne va pas bien du tout, Monsieur ! Dobby a trouvé ça par terre !

Il lui tendit l'objet en question, qui n'était autre que le cutter de son élève.

-Où est-il ? demanda précipitamment Severus.

-Dobby l'a retrouvé dans la tour d'Astronomie. Dobby sait que Harry Potter aime beaucoup cet endroit. Dobby en a vu beaucoup de sang sur Mr Potter !

Comment n'ai-je pas pu penser à cette Tour ! Il y est tout le temps !

Severus n'écoutait presque plus l'elfe, il commençait à prendre le chemin de la Tour lorsqu'il comprit les propos de Dobby.

-Du sang ? répéta-t-il pour être sûr.

-Oui, Monsieur. Dobby en a vu plein et Dobby s'est dépêché de vous prévenir.

Snape regarda le cutter qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite et se mit à courir.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, il trouva Harry allongé par terre. Il avait retiré sa robe de sorcier et avait relevé les manches de son pull.

Il se rapprocha doucement de lui. Il respirait toujours, ce qui le soulagea.

Ensuite, il exerça un sort de nettoyage pour retirer tout le sang qui était collé sur la peau du jeune homme. Il le regarda mieux et s'aperçut que ses bras étaient jonchés de coupures plus profondes les unes que les autres.

Severus se releva. Il regarda celui qu'il aime pendant un moment. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait maigrit…Il dépérissait aux yeux de tous sans que personne ne voient rien.

Il voulut repartir en le laissant là, mais il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il le réveille.

-Mr Potter ! Dit-il en prenant un ton dégagé.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa pour s'adosser au mur et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Il se figea, puis tenta de rabaisser ses manches sur ses bras meurtris, tout en cherchant son cutter des yeux.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez, Potter ? demanda-t-il, toujours sur le même ton, en agitant l'objet devant Harry.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement en le défiant du regard.

-Ca dure depuis quand ce petit manège ?

-C'est mon problème, pas le votre !

Snape le regarda plus durement et haussa les sourcils d'un air impatient.

-Plus ou moins deux mois, répondit-il en baissant le tête.

-Et depuis quand ne mangez-vous plus ?

-Un peu plus d'un mois. J'aillais dans la grande salle, mais je ne mangeais jamais rien.

-Ce qui explique ce qui s'est passé ce matin, ce qui a provoqué « votre retard ».

Un silence s'installa. Harry releva la tête et regarda son professeur froidement :

-Pourrais-je récupérer mon cutter, s'il vous plait ?

Snape éclata de rire tellement la question était absurde.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous le rendre ?

-Au moins, j'aurais essayé ! lança-t-il par défi.

Harry se releva doucement en se tenant au mur. Il resta un instant sans bouger, le temps que sa tête s'arrête de tourner, avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur de potion.

-De toute façon, j'en ai d'autres… Et je suis sûr que je trouverai également des choses qui coupent dans ce château !

-Vous savez que je pourrais très bien avertir Dumbledore de ce que vous faites…

-Il n'y changerait rien du tout !

-Il pourrait vous envoyer à Ste Mangouste !

-Et vous seriez débarrassé de « votre erreur » ! fit Harry sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Puis il sortit sans prêter attention à Severus.

-N'oubliez pas de justifier votre absence à vos cours d'aujourd'hui !

-J'y penserai ! répondit-il avant de claquer la porte de la Tour.

Severus resta seul pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à rejoindre ses appartements.

Ne voulant pas parler avec le directeur, il lui envoya un mot par hibou pour le prévenir qu'Harry allait bien.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans un de ses vieux fauteuils devant la cheminée et sortit le cutter qu'il avait confisqué à son élève.

Comment peut-il faire ça ?

Il pensa le réduire en cendre, mais il se leva et le rangea dans un tiroir avant de partir dans son laboratoire pour faire une potion.(histoire de se détendre…).

A suivre….


	4. Scarification: Oneshot

**La scarification**

_Au départ, tu le fais parce que tu vas mal,__  
__parce que tu n'as plus que ça,__  
__parce que plus rien ne va.__  
__Après tu ne t'en passes plus,__  
__tu recherches n'importe quoi__  
__tant que ça te fasse mal.__  
__Même si au fond de toi tu n'en as voulu.__  
__Pour toi c'est devenu tellement normal,__  
__d'ailleurs ça en est presque banal.___

_Se faire mal pour compenser un manque.__  
__Un manque d'amour, de tendresse.__  
__Un manque tout court, la sécheresse.___

_Tu te dis qu'il n'y a plus rien,__  
__et ça te faisait un mal de chien.__  
__Pourtant, désormais, tu ne ressens plus rien.___

_Le froid de la lame sur ta peau,__  
__puis le sang qui se répend...__  
__Jour après jour, ça te détend.___

_Mais maintenant, tu n'en as plus envie.__  
__Pour toi, tout ça, c'est bien fini.__  
__Tu veux passer à quelque chose de pire__  
__et ce que tu as choisis: c'est mourir.___

_Personne n'avait rien vu__  
__ni tes manques, ni tes marques__  
__et pourtant, tu n'es plus.___

_Si les gens étaient moins aveugles __  
__et que la vie était moins dure,__  
__peut-être que tout cela n'existerait pas..._

_De Nanie_

Ce poème est de moi… 

**La présentation est peut-être bizarre parce qu'il était sur mon blog avant, je l'ai pris pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce que ressent Harry, et moi, par la même occasion…**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…**

**Bisous à tous…**

**Andegis : moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pleuré sur la fic « horloge » ! merci pour ce compliment, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic, j'étais pas sûr qu'elle plairait vraiment ! je vais tenter de pas mettre trop de temps pour la suite ! **

**Bisous.**


	5. Sans Espoir

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Son dita** : ressors pas ton cutter, ça serait bete après tant d'efforts… on en parlera au lycée si tu veux… jte remercie en tout cas, ce poème compte bcp pour moi… t'inkiète, tu es mon amie, et jpréfer parler avec toi qu'avec certaines personnes du groupe…je t'adore

Bisous. désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré…

**Andegis** : je l'espère aussi pour moi même… désolée de tavoir fait pleuré… mais merci du compliment pour ce poème…ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que je l'avais écrit…

**Ginevra lyra Potter** : en tant que première L, jespère que tu ne vois pas trop de fautes…jsui en es alors moi les fotes jmen fou un peu !lol

Dsl de te laisser bouche bée…pour ce qui est de retracer ma vie a travers de harry, ya un peu de ça oui…j'ai commencé cette fic en période de déprime. Mais a partir du chapitre 5 (compris) tout sera écrit depuis peu ! je navais écrit que jusqu'au chapitre 4 ! jespère que ça te plaira…

**Jenni944 : **tu as raison, c pa une bonne chose, mais peu de gens prennent les bonnes décisions et ils regrettent quand c'est trop tard…merci pour ta review. Bisous

**Petite grenouille** : jte remerci pour tes compliments…

On va dire que pour le moment ça va mieu…mais ya eu des passes difficiles…pour ce qui est de parler, c pa tjs facile mais g des amis qui m'aident…jte remercie de tes conseils et j'espère que toi tu va mieu, que tu ne déprime plus…

Tu es largement excuser pour la review !

Bisous et merci pour tout….

**Chapitre 4 : Sans Espoir…**

Le soir venu, Harry décida de ne pas se rendre dans la grande salle. Il était de plus en plus énervé par la courte conversation qu'il avait eu avec son professeur de potion.

Il était retourné dans son dortoir et avait eu le temps de glisser un autre objet tranchant dans une de ses poche, avant de sortir se promener dans les couloirs du château. Il avait tenu à partir de salle commune avant que les élèves de sa maison ne reviennent.

Il se rendit directement à la Tour d'Astronomie. Etant donné qu'on était en hiver, aller dehors ne ferait que le rendre malade. Il s'installa donc sur le bord d'une fenêtre et sortit son arme de rechange. Il la fixa un long moment, pensant à la sensation de la lame sur sa peau, à la sensation du sang qui coule et qui emporte toute la haine et la souffrance avec lui…

Il releva sa manche gauche et fit passer la lame sur son bras sans se couper, juste pour sentir le froid sur sa peau, comme pour vérifier qu'il est toujours en vie…

Puis il releva la lame de son bras déjà meurtri pour la redéposer plus violemment.

-Accio cutter !

L'arme glissa de la main d'Harry, avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher son bras, pour attérir dans celle de…

-Snape…

-Pour vous, c'est toujours _Professeur _! Vous gagnez une semaine de retenue !

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Harry de répondre, il fit demi-tour et sortit.

Harry était plus énervé qu'il n'aurait pu l'être, il se retourna et tapa de toutes ses forces dans le mur le plus proche…

Il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, sa main gauche tenant la droite ensanglantée…

-Merde…souffla-t-il, fou de rage.

Il se calma un peu et décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Ses doigts étaient devenus violets et sa main avait doublée de volume.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il se rappela qu'il risquait de terminer à Ste Mangouste si quelqu'un voyait l'état de ses bras. Il fit demi-tour et partit en direction des cachots.

Il n'avait pas le choix, seul Snape pouvait l'aider ; sa main lui faisait extrêmement mal et il ne pouvait pas penser à ne pas se soigner.

Il parvint rapidement devant la salle de son professeur. Il avait juré contre lui-même durant tout le trajet.

Il soupira une dernière fois avant de frapper de sa main valide.

Très vite, des pas accompagnés de grognements se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Snape sursauta légèrement en trouvant son élève face à lui, mais il se reprit et afficha un air glaciale.

-Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Harry avait baissé la tête, se sentant honteux d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchie. Il avança sa main droite qu'il tenait toujours serré contre lui.

Lorsque Severus vit ce que lui montrait son élève il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de réagir. Une lueur de surprise et d'inquiétude était passée dans son regard.

-Entrez ! lui dit-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Asseyez-vous là, fit-il tout aussi froidement en lui indiquant une chaise.

Il s'éloigna et revint avec plusieurs flacons et pansements de toutes sortes.

Il regarda Harry, puis sa main.

-Il faut que vous enleviez votre robe. Sinon je ne pourrais rien faire.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en poussant quelques gémissements de douleur au niveau de sa blessure.

Ensuite, Snape s'installa sur la chaise qu'il avait mise face à celle de son élève.

Il exerça tout d'abord un sort de nettoyage qui fit grimacer Harry.

A première vue, s'il avait été chez les Moldus, il aurait eu besoin de plusieurs points de suture et aurait dû porter une attelle pendant plusieurs mois. Là, il n'aurait qu'à ingurgiter des potions et à porter quelques pansements durant quelques jours.

Pendant qu'il le soignait, Harry ne parla pas. Il lâchait un gémissement ou se crispait lorsqu'il avait mal, mais ne disait rien…

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir été à l'infirmerie ? Vous étiez plus près pourtant, non ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry releva la manche droite de son pull.

-Tenez, buvez ça. C'est pour la cicatrisation de toutes vos plaies.

-Merci, fit Harry avant de prendre le flacon et de le vider d'un trait.

-J'aurai pu vous donner du poison, vous ne vous en seriez même pas rendu compte ! ironisa Severus.

-Et je serai mort ! D'un sens, ça m'éviterait de le faire…répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir, Potter ?

Il ne préféra rien ajouté au regard que lui avait lancé son élève.

-Prenez aussi cette potion, c'est pour nos os cassés. Après, vous pourrez partir.

Harry bu le flacon d'un trait avant de se lever. Il ouvrit la porte de sa main valide après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son professeur. Il sortit et souffla un dernier « merci » avant de refermer la porte.

A suivre…

**Bon, alors je tiens à vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant, les chapitres de cette fic viendront plus tard puisque rien n'est écrit et qu'il va me falloir du tps…**

**Je fais une fin heureuse ou pas ? je sais toujours pas… dites moi ce que vous en pensez…**

**En tout cas, je vais faire en sorte de pas trop vous faire attendre… Le plus dur c'est de recopier sur l'ordi, les idées jpe les trouver pendant les cours (mais fo pas le dire…)**

**Merci et jespère que ça vous a plu !**

**Gros bisous à tous**

**Nanie Nouche**


	6. Une douce journée

Kikou à tous ! euh, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette très longue absence, mais j'ai le temps de rien faire… je vais tenter de bosser un peu plus…la prof de philo est revenue, je vais pouvoir avancé !la remplaçante nous faisait des vrais cours…lol ! enfin, je vous promets d'avancer plus vite…ce chapitre ne me plait pas spécialement alors j'espère que vous aimerez quand même…bisous

**Chapitre 5 : Une douce journée**

Il était 6h30, Severus se releva. Décidément, il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il pensait sans arrêt à son élève. Où pouvait-il être à cet instant précis et que faisait-il ? Si jamais il devait mourir, il s'en voudrait toujours car se serait sa faute.

D'un sens, il était soulagé d'avoir pu lui donner une semaine de retenue, au moins, il pourra veiller sur lui durant ce temps là…et qui sait, peut-être de le raisonner.

Aujourd'hui, il commençait ses cours avec des troisième année, il ne voyait Harry qu'en début d'après-midi. Il repensa à sa blessure, et se décida à lui trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire pendant le cours…il raterait sa potion à coup sûr s'il la tentait avec sa main blessée. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il trouverait.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres fines.

De son côté, Harry n'avait pas réussit à dormir non plus. Il était resté dans son lit, puis il avait fini par se lever pour prendre une douche, histoire de nettoyer ses nouvelles blessures, et s'était habillé pour descendre devant sa salle de cours. Il avait toujours mal à sa main et ne pourrait sûrement pas écrire aujourd'hui. Il repensa à sa journée de la veille et rougit en songeant à la honte qu'il avait ressentit de devoir avouer son acte à celui qu'il aime.

Les premières heures de la journée passèrent rapidement, Severus retira plusieurs millions de points et Harry faisait semblant de prendre des notes (hum hum…nanie en philo…mdr).

Le jeune homme se rendit ensuite dans la grande salle pour faire acte de présence, mais en partit rapidement : toutes ces odeurs étaient vraiment toxiques pour lui. Il s'installa devant la salle de Snape et attendit le début des cours ( au moins, il ne serait pas en retard et ne ferait pas perdre de points à sa maison).

Severus arriva très peu de temps après lui. Il le fit entrer.

-Aujourd'hui, puisque j'aimerai ne pas avoir besoin de me servir de ma baguette, vous travaillerez avec Neville Londubat.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Oui, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez travailler correctement pour le moment, alors jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise, vous resterez avec lui, enfin, vous le surveillerez, je pense que c'est une expression plus juste.

-D'accord. Merci, Professeur.

-En attendant, puisque vous êtes là et que le cours commence dans dix minutes, vous n'avez qu'à préparer vos ingrédients.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers les étagères où étaient rangés tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il regarda le tableau où Snape venait d'afficher « la recette ».

Il prit ce qui était à sa portée, puis lorsqu'il vit le dernier ingrédient, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur : c'était trop haut pour lui.

Il s'en approcha et tendit sa main blessée. Il réussit à toucher le bocal, mais sa main étant trop fragile, il pencha dangereusement et commença une chute vertigineuse. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par son professeur.

-Pour un attrapeur, vous n'êtes pas si rapide, Potter.

Il lui donna le bocal.

-Merci. Souffla le jeune homme avant de baisser la tête.

-Asseyez-vous. Vous êtes toujours aussi pâle, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous évanouissiez dans ma salle de classe.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant d'aller s'asseoir.

Les élèves arrivèrent bientôt, ils entrèrent en silence et s'installèrent.

-Londubat ! Installez-vous avec monsieur Potter. Il est chargé de vous surveiller. Et ce, durant plusieurs jours. Si malgré cela vous faites exploser un seul chaudron, je retirerai cinquante points à Griffondor…par contre…ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver…si vous ne faites rien exploser et que votre potion se rapproche de ce que j'attends, j'accorderai cinq points à Griffondor.

Puis il se tourna vers la classe :

-Maintenant, au travail ! Et en silence.

A la fin du cours, rien n'avait explosé, même si ça n'en était pas loin. Snape passa donc voir le résultat de leur potion.

-Vous ne perdez aucun point, mais vous n'en gagnez pas non plus…Votre potion est rose, elle devrait être bleue.

Tout le monde sortit et Neville remercia Harry de l'aider et de lui avoir permit de ne rien faire exploser.

-Mr Potter !

-Oui, professeur ?

-Votre retenue, à 20h00, ce soir.

Il acquiesça et se rendit à sa prochaine heure de cours.

Le soir venu, il attendit que Snape ait fini de manger pour le rejoindre.

Il était encore en avance, mais Severus n'y prêtait plus attention.

-Bien, tout d'abord, j'aimerai voir vos bras…

-Pardon ? fit Harry surpris.

-Je veux savoir si vous continuez de vous blesser. Si c'est le cas, je vous donnerai une potion, sinon, tant mieux.

Harry s'approcha, il n'avait pas le choix. Il releva sa manche gauche et montra à l'homme. Celui-ci retint son souffle devant les nombreuses marques qui avaient été dessinées. Il en avait déjà vu avant, mais il ne s'y ferait sûrement jamais. Il se leva, sans rien dire, et disparut derrière une petite porte, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, une fiole à la main.

-Tenez, buvez ça. Je demanderai à voir vos bras jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez entièrement…ah, j'oubliais…ne pensez pas utiliser un sort de camouflage, je le saurai…

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-Bien. Alors puisque votre main ne s'est pas encore remise, vous allez m'aider à ranger des dossiers que je dois classer depuis pas mal d'années…

Harry acquiesça et ils se mirent au travaille.

Harry ne rejoignit son dortoir que tard dans la soirée. Il avait le cœur lourd, l'esprit vidé et pourtant si embrouillé qu'il ne s'endormit que très tôt le matin. Mais non pas sans avoir rencontré la froideur de la lame sur sa peau…

Ne souhaitant pas recevoir la foudre de son professeur et ne pouvant réellement pas s'en passer, il avait porté sa lame non pas à ses bras mais au niveau de son ventre. Il se contentait de peu car la douleur n'était pas la même, c'était bien plus intense…

A suivre…

Alors ? ça vous a plu où j'aurai mieux fait de faire autre chose ?


	7. Les derniers jours

**Note de l'auteur :** les persos ne sont pas à moi ! mais l'histoire oui !na !

Après trop longtemps sans nouvelle, me voilà ! je suis désolée du retard, mais cette fic demande certaines conditions de déprime que je n'ai pas tout le temps(contrairement à avant…) et je l'écrit donc par morceau ! ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie, en sachant que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'écrire la seconde partie qui est bien pire…à moins que je sois plus gentille. Je ne sais pas.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Les derniers jours**

Jeudi…le week-end approchait. Harry était, comme chaque matin, déjà présent devant sa salle de cours. Malgré ce que ses amis et Snape lui avaient dit, il refusait de se retrouver dans cet environnement de nourriture. Il ne voulait plus…, d'ailleurs il ne pouvait plus rien manger…plus rien avaler…à part de l'eau et des produits sucrés pour le faire tenir debout. Il ne devait pas peser plus de quarante kilos…il avait toujours été mince, mais là c'était maigre…sa dépression l'avait complètement changée…tant au niveau physique que psychologique.

Il n'adressait plus la parole à personne. Il passait son temps en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ou dans sa douche.

D'ailleurs, ce matin là, il n'y était resté qu'un court instant. Les blessures qu'il s'était infligé étaient beaucoup plus douloureuses que les précédentes. Il devait serrer les dents en permanence pour ne pas gémir de douleur lorsqu'il marchait, se leva, se couchait… quelle que soit sa position, il souffrait toujours le martyr.

Ce jour-là, il mit des vêtements amples pour éviter tout frottement avec sa peau.

Sa journée lui parut un enfer…Il crut mourir cent fois durant cette journée. A chaque fois qu'il devait s'asseoir, à chaque changement de cours, à chaque respiration trop prononcée…

Il souffrait et se figeait pour tenter de trouver la position idéale.

Aujourd'hui encore, il avait potion, avec Neville…Il espérait que tout se passe bien.

L'heure de ce cours honni arriva très vite. Il y parvint en avance, encore une fois…il s'installa et s'occupa de prendre les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin pour leur potion.

Severus ne lui disait plus rien concernant la nourriture puisque ce n'est pas en s'acharnant sur lui que le gamin changerait !

Mais il regardait chacun de ses gestes avec attention ; sans pour autant en avoir l'air ; il le sentit crispé et complètement tendu…comme s'il avait mal quelque part…

-Vous allez bien, Potter ?

Celui-ci se tendit un peu plus. L'homme ne devait pas savoir.

-Oui, Professeur. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Vous m'avez l'air tendu.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, ça doit être ça.

-Je peux vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves si vous voulez…

Harry considéra la question un instant.

-Je m'en souviendrais, merci.

Sur ce, l'homme se détourna de son élève, sans pourtant perdre de vu ce qu'il faisait, tandis que celui-ci se réinstallait à sa place en attendant de pouvoir commencer.

Ainsi le cours débuta quelques minutes plus tard. Neville se sentait plus en confiance avec Harry, et son expérience de la veille l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il se sentait presque capable de réussir si Snape ne venait pas le stresser au milieu de la préparation.

Neville recopia les instructions de façon lisible et vérifiée par les deux garçons. Ils prirent leur temps et firent tout ce qui était dit, sans rien oublié.

Severus, qui, comme toujours, faisait le tour de la classe, passa derrière eux sans rien ajouter. Il était surpris, et il voulait savoir ce que pourrait donner cette potion à la fin de l'heure s'il ne s'immisçait pas dans sa préparation. Il se réinstalla donc à son bureau pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la classe.

Chacun travaillait consciencieusement.

Vers la fin du cours, Snape demanda aux deux garçons de rester sans toucher à leur préparation et veilla à ce que rien ne l'entrave en jetant un sort de protection dessus.

Tout le monde sortit.

-Bien. Je veux voir ce que ça donne.

Harry et Neville retinrent leur souffle pendant que Snape s'approchait et se penchait au-dessus de leur chaudron.

-Je ne dirais pas que c'est parfait. Vous noterez au passage, qu'avec moi, rien n'est jamais parfait. Mais, elle est réussie et pour cela je me dois de tenir ma promesse. Vous avez bien travaillé, et qui plus est, ensemble, donc j'accorde dix points à Gryffondor. Vous pouvez partir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant alors que Neville ressemblait plutôt à une carpe. Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie.

-Potter, n'oubliez pas : ce soir, vingt heures.

Ce dernier acquiesça et sortit.

Neville le remercia à nouveau et partit en direction de la grande salle.

Harry resta un instant dans le couloir avant de se décider à trouver un autre endroit où stationner durant le repas.

-Potter, vous n'allez pas dans la grande salle.

Il sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu son professeur sortir de sa classe.

-Je n'ai pas faim, professeur.

Severus lui jeta un regard réprobateur mais le laissa là.

Harry soupira. Il avait eu peur qu'il l'oblige à manger.

Il remonta des cachots pour se rendre dans sa tour.

Une fois arrivé dans son perchoir, il s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Le vent fouettait son visage, emportant parfois une larme avec lui.

C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien. Le seul où il pouvait dire qu'il était en vie.

Une heure passa ainsi, laissant le jeune homme dans ses pensées.

Plus il y pensait, plus il souhaitait disparaître. Il y avait déjà songé…plus ou moins, de temps en temps…mais désormais, il n'y songeait plus, il le voulait…c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour partir…pour ne plus embêter personne…oui, plus personne n'aurait à souffrir de sa présence…Jamais…

Une regarda en bas, et là il sut enfin comment…tout comme il su quand…

Il se leva. Il avait cours de métamorphose et ne devait pas arriver en retard…plus que quelques heures avant la fin de toute cette vie inutile…Les Dursleys avaient raison, il n'était qu'un monstre…il ne servait qu'à nuire aux autres…sa vie était inutile…

Une dernière larme fut emportée par le vent.

Ses pas le menèrent à sa salle de classe, sans réellement savoir comment. Il ne vivait que par période. Dans sa tour et auprès de son professeur. L'un ne voulait pas de lui, alors il choisirait l'autre pour ses derniers instants…

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix.

Le reste de la journée se passa, pour lui, dans le brouillard, comme tous les jours qui avaient précédé. Il attendait sa retenue. La dernière entrevue qu'il aurait avec Lui…La dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

C'est dans ses pensées que le trouva son professeur le soir même, toujours sans que le survivant ait mangé quoique se soit.

-Debout Potter !

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui et se leva.

Il le suivit dans la salle de classe et la porte se referma.

-Bien. Installez-vous à la table devant mon bureau, demanda Snape.

Ce que fit Harry sans trop chercher à comprendre.

Qu'allait lui demander de faire son professeur ?

Il ne le savait pas vraiment, et il s'en moquait.

-Vous n'avez encore rien avalé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai.

Il lui tendit quelque chose qu'Harry prit machinalement s'en vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Du chocolat, Potter, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Merci, Professeur. Mais…tenta Harry.

-Pas de mais ! gronda l'homme.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Vous devez au moins prendre quelque chose de sucré.

Harry fit la moue, la barre de chocolat toujours dans la main.

-Mangez. De toute façon, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir avalé au moins deux carrés de cette tablette.

-Quelle sera ma punition, Professeur ? demanda Harry s'en tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Snape grogna contre la stupidité du garçon.

-Je vais vous mettre en appétit. Vous allez laver les chaudrons qui se trouvent au fond de la salle.

Harry acquiesça et se mit au travail, sous le regard désespéré du maître des potions.

Severus souffrait de voir le jeune homme comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne devait pas. Il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur le reste.

Il priait pour que cette année se passe vite et qu'il puisse enfin avouer ses véritables sentiments à celui qu'il aime depuis si longtemps.

Il le regarda un instant. Le jeune homme passait sans arrêt une main à son ventre. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il continua de le regarder : des grimaces de douleur venaient tordre le visage habituellement si inexpressif du gryffondor.

-Potter ?

Celui-ci sursauta.

-Venez ici.

Il se leva et approcha comme on venait de lui demander, sans même réfléchir.

-Levez vos manches.

Harry s'exécuta, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien.

L'homme se leva à son tour, fit le tour de son bureau et examina le garçon de plus près.

-Bien. Votre main est guérie, vos bras s'en soignés, malgré les cicatrices. Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Harry blêmit. Il ne devait pas savoir. Il tenta de prendre un air d'incompréhension.

-Non, je n'ai pas mal, Professeur. Pourquoi cette question ?

Harry mentait très mal et l'homme le savait. Il repensa à la main du garçon sur son ventre et s'approcha un peu plus.

-Vous en êtes certain ?

Le gryffondor ne répondit pas.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Potter.

L'homme pointa un doigt en direction de son élève et murmura un sort.

Celui-ci serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur.

-C'est un sort de souffle, très léger ici. Mais je vois que j'avais raison. Retirer votre robe.

Harry regarda l'homme en une sourde supplication.

Voyant son professeur perdre patience, il obtempéra.

-Bien. Relevez votre T-shirt.

Il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas croiser le regard déçu de Cet homme, mais fit ce qui avait été demandé.

Severus retint son souffle pour ne pas hurler sur le garçon.

Il disparut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec tout un attirail de soins.

Il soigna son élève sans plus un mot.

-Asseyez-vous ! Vous ne sortirez pas de là sans avoir mangé. Et arrêtez ce petit jeu avec votre cutter, vous pourriez vous faire mal.

-C'est ce que je cherche…

-Je sais…

-Alors pourquoi m'en empêcher ?

-…Car vous êtes mon élève !

Harry prit un carré de chocolat et en croqua un petit morceau qu'il se força à avaler. Il fit plusieurs fois la même chose, voulant en finir au plus vite.

Il prit un deuxième carré. Les larmes coulaient déjà librement sur son visage…

Severus n'en supporta pas davantage.

-Sortez ! Prenez le chocolat avec vous…

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il monta directement dans son dortoir. Il avait plusieurs lettres à écrire…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le lendemain. Il se leva un peu plus tôt qu'il aurait dû.

Il mit les lettres concernant sa famille dans son sac et prit celle concernant Severus avec lui.

Il avait potion à 10h.

Il passa les deux premières heures en cours, réfléchissant plus qu'il n'écoutait à ce qu'il allait faire. Non, plus rien ne le retenait.

Il attrapa Hermione à la sortie de leur deuxième heure de cours.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète par l'attitude de son ami.

-Je ne vais pas en potion, j'ai écrit un mot d'excuse pour Snape, tu pourras lui donner pour moi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais…

-Non. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Ne lui donne qu'à la fin du cours, s'il te plait.

Elle acquiesça.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Puis, sans un dernier regard, il prit la direction de le tour d'Astronomie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus fit entrer ses élèves comme à chaque cours.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Harry n'était pas là.

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui, Porfesseur ?

-Où est Mr Potter ?

-Et bien, il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas…dit-elle peu rassurée.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je ne sais pas, professeur.

Elle se leva et lui tendit l'enveloppe.

-Je devais vous remettre cela à la fin du cours, mais ça m'inquiète, alors je vous le donne maintenant.

Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais la prit. Il l'ouvrit et déplia la lettre. Une écriture fine et tremblante s'en détacha.

_Severus, _

_Je ne pensais plus me servir de ce prénom…il te va d'ailleurs si bien…_

_Mais je ne t'écris pas pour ça._

_Lorsque je me suis aperçu que je t'aimais, j'étais vraiment choqué. Comment était-ce possible ? On se détestait. Je l'ai découvert en voyant à quel point ça me faisait mal que tu refuses de me parler…j'en ai été malade…_

_Ensuite, on s'est embrassé, jamais je n'aurai pensé cela possible._

_J'étais le plus heureux du monde._

_Pourtant, il a fallu que tu te poses des questions existentielles…tu m'as quitté…_

_Je ne suis que ton élève…_

_Et pourtant, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce si dérangeant ?_

_Alors, tu as fait tes choix, j'ai aussi fait les miens…_

_Deux heures sont passées, où je n'étais pas en cours avec toi_

_Je sais que tu l'auras remarqué, enfin je l'espère_

_Hermione t'a donné cette lettre à la fin de ce cours car je lui ai demandé_

_Ne lui en veut pas…_

_J'ai choisi. Quand tu auras terminé cette lettre tu n'auras plus à réfléchir…_

_Je ne serais plus là pour t'ennuyer avec mes sentiments…_

_J'aurai sauté de ma Tour tant aimée…_

_Je ne suis qu'un Gryffondor idiot…je n'ai pas tant de courage car je fuis face à la vie_

_Mais sache une dernière fois : je t'aime._

_Je n'aurais pas pu être heureux sans toi…_

_Alors Adieu…_

_Ton Harry P._

L'ancien mangemort était plus blanc et inquiet que jamais.

Il jeta un regard à Hermione.

-Granger ! Occupez-vous de la classe ! Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir, mais je vous tiendrais pour responsable s'il arrive quelque chose !

Elle acquiesça et il partit.

Il courut dans les couloirs, espérant de toutes ses forces que le garçon n'aurait pas encore eu le temps d'en finir.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Non, il ne devait pas mourir…il l'aimait trop pour ça…il ne vouait pas le perdre, lui aussi.

Il monta les marches deux à deux…la porte s'ouvrit…

**A suivre…**

Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? On ne tue pas l'auteur ! Non ! je promets de vite mettre la suite et fin

Bisousssssssss

Et n'oubliez pas ma petite review ! bisoussssss


	8. Pourquoi?

**Note de moi :** Fin de ma première fic…snifou

Alors, après les menaces de mort incessante, voici la suite et fin. Le dernier chapitre. Vous avouerez que le nom du chapitre fait peur…

Enfin, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

bisoussss

**Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi ?**

Il monta les marches deux à deux…la porte s'ouvrit…

Harry était toujours là. Il était debout, tout près, trop près du vide. Ses yeux étaient fermés, des larmes ne cessaient d'en couler, et ses bras en croix annonçaient sa chute prochaine. Il laissa son poids prendre le dessus et bascula en avant.

Severus, dans un dernier espoir de le rattraper, encercla ses bras autour de ses jambes et se fit tomber en arrière. Son poids les fit retomber tous deux ensemble.

Harry fut surpris, puis fou de rage.

Il cria, des sanglots incontrôlés déchirants sa voix :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu ne m'aimes pas alors laisse-moi mourir ! C'est tout ce que je te demande…

-Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ? Encore une autre erreur insupportable pour toi ? J'en ai assez de cette vie ! je ne veux plus avoir à faire semblant d'être heureux alors que…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es qu'un sale Gryffondor ! tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu !

-Attendre quoi ? Que tu me rejettes encore ? Que tu ailles dire au directeur que je me scarifie et que je ne mange plus ? Attendre que je me retrouve à l'hôpital ! Que voulais-tu que j'attende ? Dis-le-m…

Severus avait baissé la tête, mais une goutte glissa le long de son visage, le trahissant.

-Severus… ? l'appela Harry d'une voix bien plus douce que ses cris.

-Je…je suis désolé…je n'ai jamais su être honnête envers toi…je m'excuse…tu n'es pas une erreur.

Il plongea son regard dans les émeraudes du Gryffondor.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te voir partir…je pensais attendre la fin de cette année pour t'avouer mes sentiments…Tu m'as fait peur…je ne veux pas te perdre…

-…Tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Harry était surpris, il n'aurait pas pensé que ça aurait été possible.

Il pensait que personne ne l'aimait…

Il pensait être seul, et encore une fois, il s'était trompé.

-Bien sûr ! idiot ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis occupée de toi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai rien dit au directeur ? Pourquoi crois-tu que…je suis là… ?

Harry resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à ça.

Il sauta au coup de son professeur et se remit à sangloter.

-Je suis désolé Severus…je suis désolé…

-Promets-moi que tu ne le referas plus…

-C'est promis.

Le jeune homme se raccrocha encore plus à son professeur. Celui-ci referma cette douce étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, n'osant pas se séparer de peur de rompre cet instant.

Des pas se firent entendre. Snape se tendit.

-Severus ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

La porte s'ouvrit.

C'était Dumbledore.

-Ah, vous êtes là.

Le sourire d'Albus s'élargit lorsqu'il vit son élève préféré dans les bras de l'homme.

-Enfin ! Il vous a fallu le temps. J'ai bien cru devoir m'en occuper moi-même.

Severus resta béat. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son supérieur.

-Je ne suis pas contre cette relation, mais je refuse de voir cet enfant dépérir !

-Je…

-Vous êtes deux adultes et j'accepte tout à fait les sentiments qui vous unissent. Mais j'en ai aussi assez de voir Miss Granger et Mr Weasley dans mon bureau ! Mr Potter va devoir se soigner. Je ne suis pas intervenu en pensant que c'était mieux pour vous deux…mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu fais Harry. Je ne cautionnerais jamais ce genre de comportement. Tes amis se sont inquiétés. Je les voyais tous les jours…

-Je suis désolé…je

-Ce n'est pas grave…enfin, si ça l'est…mais tu vas te soigner ! Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir aller à Ste Mangouste !

-Mais…Je peux très bien me soigner ici…je

-Il en est hors de question ! J'accepte votre relation, mais je refuse que tu demeures ainsi. Tu iras donc à Ste Mangouste, et ceci dès demain matin ! Est-ce clair ?

Harry baissa la tête.

-Très…

Albus s'approcha pour s'accroupir auprès d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, Harry. C'est pour ton bien.

-Quand pourrais-je revenir ?

-Et bien…quand tu auras pris au moins quinze kilos et que tu n'utiliseras plus ton outil de malheur !

Harry sauta au cou du vieil homme.

-Merci beaucoup !

Celui-ci sourit et se retira.

-Severus. Vos cours ont été suspendus pour aujourd'hui. Profitez de votre journée avec Harry. Il part demain.

-Bien, Albus. Merci.

-J'oubliais : tout le monde ou presque est déjà au courant pour vous deux…les élèves de septième année ne sont vraiment pas discrets…

Harry et Severus se regardèrent longuement, ne souhaitant pas se quitter des yeux.

Puis Severus rompit le silence.

-Je pense que c'est bien pour toi que tu ailles à Ste mangouste.

-Je sais…

-Tu reviendras vite… ?

-Je suis un Gryffondor…je reviendrais très vite.

Severus sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son élève.

-Que veux-tu faire avant ton départ ?

-Euh…et bien…me promener dans le parc avec toi…manger du chocolat…et m'endormir dans tes bras…C'est possible ?

-Je vois que tu es sur la voie de la guérison, fit Severus en souriant un peu plus.

Après un autre baiser, Severus se mit debout et tendit sa main à son gryffondor.

-C'est d'accord, allons-y.

Harry s'aida de la main de l'homme pour se remettre sur pied.

Et ils sortirent dans le parc, sous les regards choqués de certains, mais satisfait et heureux d'autres.

La soirée se déroula comme l'avait demandé le jeune homme.

Il partit le lendemain matin avec la promesse d'un retour rapide.

FIN.

Snifouuuuuuu, ma première fic…elle est finie…….

Alors je fais la deuxième partie ou pas ? si vous avez des idées, donnez-les moi…

La deuxième partie devait commencer dans la joie et finir trèssss mal, mais bon, j'ose plus…après les menaces de mort…non, en fait, c'est surtout que je suis trop joyeuse pour ça en ce moment.

Mais bon, je sais pas…

Vous en avez pensé quoi de cette fin ? review please….

Bisoussss


	9. Deuxième Partie

**Voldemort est mort et Harry déprime**

**Note de l'auteur** : La deuxième partie a été demandée, elle est là. La seconde partie. Il ne manque plus que l'épilogue que j'ai déjà tapé. Voilà. Bonne lecture et bisous à tous.

Présence de scènes difficiles pour certain…ceux-ci devront s'abstenir. Pour les autres, je vous assure que c'est bien plus soft que la première partie. :D

**Deuxième Partie :**

_« Je suis faible, tellement faible. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu devenir comme ça. Je dois m'en sortir…Severus m'attend à Poudlard. Il m'aime, je dois lui prouver que moi aussi. Je dois lui montrer qu'il compte pour moi, plus que tout au monde. Je n'aurais jamais dû commencer…c'est tellement dur…je pensais que ma volonté suffirait, mais rien n'avance…_

_Heureusement, les médecins sont patients et sont toujours près à m'aider. D'un sens, ils sont là pour ça. Je n'ai pas encore eu le droit de sortir de ma chambre. Tous les objets coupants ont été enlevés de mon entourage : mes aliments sont coupés avant de m'être servis, et pour le moment, je n'ai le droit de manger qu'avec une petite cuillère. C'est pas génial._

_Ça fait deux semaines que je suis là. Je n'ai encore été autorisé à aucun contact extérieur. Durant les premiers jours j'ai dû être attaché : j'ai pété un câble et je me suis jeté un Sectumsempra... Je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais pas ma baguette en plus. Ce n'était pas voulu. Je ne l'ai même pas prononcé. Juste pensé très fort. Me faire saigner est comme une drogue. Je ne peux pas m'en passer. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas en avoir besoin. Je serre les dents et j'attends que mes crises passent._

_Etant donné que j'ai pris cinq cents grammes depuis que je suis ici, les infirmières ont été autorisées à m'offrir un petit carnet et un stylo, pour que je puisse extérioriser mes pensées. Je commence juste à écrire, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup m'aider. J'ai aussi eu le droit au courrier que j'avais reçu : une lettre de Severus tous les jours ! J'ai déjà tout dévorer ! Il m'a beaucoup fait pleurer…je ne m'attendais pas à tant de mots compatissants et revigorants venant de lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ma volonté n'en devient que plus forte et bien meilleure. J'ai le droit de lui écrire une lettre : ce que j'ai fait. Elle fait vingt pages…_

_Ça a fait rire les médecins, mais ils ont accepté de lui transmettre. Ils m'ont dit que j'aurais mon courrier à venir lorsque je reprendrais encore du poids...ça me rend triste, mais ça ne me laisse que plus déterminé._

_D'ailleurs, avec la nourriture, ça va de mieux en mieux. Au départ, au bout de deux carrés de chocolat je vomissais tripes et boyaux. Je ne pouvais rien manger, rien avaler. Je passais mon temps à pleurer au moment des repas. Ma magie brute reprenait le dessus et envoyait tout valser…les médecins y compris. J'ai été déplacé dans une chambre où je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie. Pour mon propre bien. Puis, ils m'ont nourri à la façon moldue, par perfusion. Désormais, je mange seul, avec ma cuillère. Je mange très peu, toujours trop peu, mais je mange. Il m'arrive de me lever la nuit et de tout revomir. Pas que les aliments ne passent pas, non, c'est psychologique. Je refuse encore parfois de sentir la nourriture en moi. Alors je tente de ne pas y penser. Je sais qu'avec un peu de temps, ça passera. Enfin je rentrerais chez moi et je remangerais comme avant. Je pourrais goûter à nouveau à tous les plats que j'ai manqués depuis toute cette période de dépression. _

_Les médecins m'ont félicité. Encore quelques kilos, et une bonne dose de courage pour arrêter cette drogue qu'est devenue la scarification pour moi, et je rentrerais à Poudlard, je le retrouverais enfin. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a promis._

_Mais je préfère me guérir de mes habituelles incisions d'abord. Il me reste énormément de cicatrices. D'un sens, je préfère ne pas les voir disparaître, je m'y suis attaché. Elles font partie de moi et me permettent de comprendre ce que j'ai fait et ce que je dois arrêter totalement. »_

Harry fixa son bras gauche un moment, retraçant ses cicatrices avec le bout des doigts de sa main droite. Il serra les dents.

_« Je dois arrêter…pour moi, mes amis, ceux qui croient en moi…pour Severus. »_

Harry soupira et referma son carnet en entendant frapper à sa porte. Il y jeta un œil. C'était un médecin.

-M. Potter. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui et en souriant.

-J'ai pu envoyer une lettre et écrire sur mon carnet. Ça m'aide. Aujourd'hui je me sens bien.

Harry faisait des poses entre chacune de ses réponses, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

-Votre lettre est bien arrivée. J'ai un message à vous faire passer.

Harry le regarda, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Le médecin sourit.

-Le professeur Snape a demandé à vous voir.

Harry sourit. Il était heureux tout à coup.

-Pour le moment, je ne peux pas accepter.

Harry se rembrunit, mais il comprenait. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, pas celle des autres.

-Vous faites à peine trente-cinq kilos. Je veux que vous fassiez plus d'efforts. Quand vous en ferez quarante, il sera autorisé à venir une fois par semaine. Quand vous en ferez quarante-cinq, il pourra venir deux à trois fois par semaine. Et quand vous en ferez cinquante, vous serez autorisé à repartir. Mais il faut aussi penser à soigner la deuxième raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Vous comprenez ?

-Bien sûr. Je vous remercie. Je vais faire mon possible pour le voir alors.

-Bien. Albus Dumbledore est venu aussi. Mais j'ai dû également refuser. Ça l'a amusé de se faire virer.

Le médecin racontait cela d'une voix lointaine, ne comprenant pas trop le vieil homme. Harry pouffa.

-Ca ne m'étonne même pas ! Ca doit être une des premières fois de sa longue vie qu'il se fait virer ainsi, sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

Le médecin sourit de nouveau.

-Au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de vous avoir fait rire.

Harry lui sourit.

-Oui, je me sens bien. Je sais qu'ils sont là pour moi. Je ne m'en étais jamais soucié avant…je ne pensais pas que les gens m'aimaient pour moi…mais plutôt pour mon image…j'aurais aimé m'en rendre compte avant…

Harry baissa la tête, le regard triste et un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

L'homme mit sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit gentiment.

-Ils sont là. Ils vous aiment, je puis vous l'assurer.

Puis il s'éloigna et posa sa main sur la poignée.

-Severus Snape passe tous les jours nous apporter lui-même ses lettres. Lorsque vous étiez dans un semi-coma après vous être lancé le Sectumsempra…il était à vos côtés. Nous l'avions laissé entrer. Albus Dumbledore passe de temps en temps. Il nous demande de vos nouvelles tous les jours. Il y a aussi Ron Weasley et sa fiancée qui viennent dès qu'ils le peuvent, où ils prennent de vos nouvelles. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils attendaient votre sortie pour se marier. Miss Granger attend des jumeaux. Nous avons un mal fou à retenir Molly Weasley hors de cette chambre. Nous avons cru devoir lui lancer un « stupéfix » pour qu'elle se calme. Les jumeaux Weasley ont laissé des paquets pour vous dans un coffre qui est réservé à vos effets personnels…nous n'osons plus nous en approcher…ensuite, d'autres de vos amis sont passés, je ne citerais pas tout le monde. Ils vous ont laissé des petits mots sur un carnet de visite qui vous est totalement attribué. On ne savait plus où mettre les mots, même en agrandissant les pages.

Le médecin s'arrêta là. Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme.

Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Il pleurait silencieusement. Ils étaient tous là…pour lui. Il n'était peut-être pas qu'un héros…

-Ils vous encouragent. Ils vous aiment et attendent de vous revoir. Ils passent leur temps dans un hôpital. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est la preuve que leur amitié est profonde ?

Harry ne répondait pas. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était si heureux…il n'aurait jamais pensé ça…Il avait encore une autre raison de se battre plus fort. Non, pas une raison, mais la meilleure raison qui soit.

-Je vous remercie…souffla le plus jeune en considérant son médecin.

-J'oubliais. Une autre personne m'a surprise : Draco Malfoy est venu plusieurs fois prendre de vos nouvelles. Il a laissé des mots sur le carnet.

-Je suis certain que c'est des mots purement ironiques et dépourvus de toute trace de profonde amitié.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder…fit-il en rougissant légèrement. Mais oui, c'est bien ça.

-C'est sa façon de montrer ses sentiments. Il faut passer outre les mots.

-Oui. Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez besoin de repos.

-Oui, je vous remercie pour tout. Je vais faire mon possible pour réussir le plus vite possible !

Le médecin acquiesça et remit sa main sur la poignée.

-Hum…en fait…

-Oui ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Je…enfin…vous connaissez bien M. Malfoy ?

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, et répondit.

-Oui. Enfin, surtout depuis qu'il est repassé de notre côté.

-Bien.

-Vous vouliez savoir quelque chose de précis ?

-Euh…non…enfin…

-Il est gay.

L'homme rougit fortement.

-Il était célibataire jusque là. Je pourrais toujours lui en parler dès que je le reverrais.

-Je…et bien…

-Je vais vous arranger ça.

-Merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Lilian Jones.

Harry lui sourit et il quitta enfin sa chambre.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

_« Une semaine est passée et j'ai repris un kilo ! Lilian est ravi ! Il m'a dit, encore un peu et j'aurais mon courrier ! Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais avoir le carnet qui contient les mots laissés par mes visiteurs, mais il a refusé : je ne l'aurais qu'à ma sortie. C'est dommage, ça m'aurait plu de l'avoir._

_Cette semaine s'est tout de même bien passée. Je n'ai eu aucune crise et j'ai pas rejeté de repas. Je me sens bien depuis quelques jours. J'espère que ça va continuer. »_

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

« Deux semaines et demi se sont écoulées depuis mes derniers écrits. Bien sûr, je ne compte pas les croquis que je fais. J'ai repris quatre kilos ! Vous imaginez ! Je ne sais pas à qui je parle…un carnet, ça se vouvoie ? En tout cas, Severus a le droit de venir me voir à partir de demain ! Je vais me faire beau ! Lilian m'a dit que lorsque j'en aurais repris encore deux de plus, je pourrais me promener librement dans l'hôpital. Je suis trop content !

_Mais le plus important, c'est qu'à partir de demain, je vais voir mon chéri une fois par semaine ! YATTA ! euh…faut que j'arrête les mangas, moi ! _

_Bon, il est tard, je vais dormir en pensant à mon lapin adoré…ou nounours…hum hum…s'il lit ça, je vais me faire tuer… »_

Le lendemain, Harry tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Il appréhendait sa rencontre avec l'homme. Celui-ci devait arriver en début d'après-midi, pour quatorze heures. Il mangea un peu moins que ce à quoi il était arrivé depuis son arrivée ici. Vers treize heures trente, il déplaça son fauteuil face à la fenêtre virtuelle de sa chambre et s'y installa.

Des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il regarda sa montre : quatorze heures ! Il pâlit. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de son professeur à travers la petite fenêtre de sa porte. Il sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il s'était levé mais restait près de son fauteuil, ne sachant pas réellement comment agir. Severus le dévisagea un instant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de rejoindre Harry. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Cela suffit au plus jeune pour lui sauter au cou. Il se serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette douce étreinte. Harry rompit le silence sans pour autant le lâcher.

-Tu m'as manqué… Toutes tes lettres m'ont beaucoup aidées.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Il desserra son étreinte pour sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il l'agrandit et le tendit au Gryffondor.

-Le docteur Jones m'a demandé de te les donner. Il a ajouté que tu les avais méritées.

-De la lecture ! Cool !

Il embrassa Severus.

-Merci.

-Je crois qu'elles ne sont pas toutes de moi.

-Je regarderai ça plus tard.

Le maître des potions s'assit sur le fauteuil et attira Harry a lui pour qu'il s'installe sur ses genoux.

-Tu as aimé ma lettre ?

-Oui, énormément. Tes copies de contrôles n'ont jamais été aussi longues !

-J'aime pas les potions ! grommela le jeune homme sous le regard amusé de son amant.

-Je suis sûr que si tu étais plus concentré, tu y arriverais.

-Peut-être. J'essayerais quand je retournerais à Poudlard.

-Je t'aiderais.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ainsi : en discutant de tout et de rien, et en s'embrassant.

Une fois Severus parti avec la promesse de revenir la semaine suivante, Harry dîna légèrement et se mit à lire.

Toujours une lettre par jour de son professeur, ce qui en faisait pas mal en près d'un mois ! Mais aussi une carte de la famille Weasley et de Hermione. Ainsi qu'une lettre de Draco Malfoy. Harry ouvrit cette dernière avec curiosité. Il pouffa avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne changerait jamais celui-là ! Il parlait toujours de façon détournée et il savait choisir ses mots. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Harry avait lu cette lettre, il aurait pensé que le Serpentard l'insultait ouvertement, alors qu'en fait, c'était tout le contraire.

Par contre, le PS, laissé à la fin, ne laissait pas place à l'imagination. Il voulait des renseignements sur l'un de ses médecins : Le docteur Jones, bien sûr !

Harry sourit. Un couple allait être formé d'ici peu.

« La semaine qui a suivit s'est déroulée comme les trois dernières. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais j'aime beaucoup. Je me sens bien mieux. Severus est venu. Comme promis. Il a fait changer son emploi du temps pour être auprès de moi tous les jeudi après-midi.

_On parle comme on avait jamais pu le faire avant. Ce qui est normal, je pense. J'ai répondu à ma famille d'adoption, ainsi qu'à Dray. J'en ai parlé à Severus. On a fait un pari : si je réussis à mettre Draco et Lilian ensemble, et que ça dure plus de deux mois ; je…enfin…je…je gagnerais quelque chose d'inouï pour moi ! Mais je ne préfère pas le noter ici…désolé mon petit journal, je ne peux pas tout te dire : Severus m'en voudrait. Je ne pense pas qu'il aille jusqu'à être jaloux d'un carnet…si ? hum hum…ça demande réflexion et surtout, vérification…Enfin, vivement jeudi ! Encore deux jours…_

_Oh ! J'oubliais ! Comme j'ai repris deux kilos cette semaine, je peux me promener en toute liberté dans l'hôpital, parler à qui je veux ! Ma fenêtre virtuelle a été retirée, mais je dois rester dans la chambre anti-magie. D'un sens, je préfère. La vue du parc de l'hôpital est magnifique. J'adore. Par contre, j'aimerais partir d'ici, être dans le parc de Poudlard… »_

Il soupira.

« Je ne suis pas si mal ici. Enfin, ce n'est pas pareil. Mais comment ça va se passer quand je sortirais ?

_Je dois devenir plus fort pour ce moment. Pour moi. Pour eux. Pour Severus. »_

Il déposa son carnet sur son fauteuil et sortit de sa chambre. Il devait prendre l'air. Il était déjà sorti de sa chambre depuis son autorisation, mais c'était très tôt le matin ou très tard le soir. Avant ce moment-là, il n'avait pas osé sortir avec la population trop importante qui se trouvait dans l'établissement la journée.

Il se dirigeait à grand pas vers le parc lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

-Alors Potter ! On prend l'air ?

Harry se retourna et sourit au blond qui se tenait devant lui.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

L'autre acquiesça et ils sortirent pour aller se poser dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin.

-Tu as enfin le droit de sortir.

-Oui. J'ai fait des efforts et je peux désormais faire ce que bon me semble.

-Ils n'ont pas peur que ça te bouscule de te faire sortir seul si vite.

-C'est peut-être un test…pour voir à quel point j'ai évolué.

-Tu penses le réussir ?

-Tu veux une réponse franche ou arrangée ?

-Franche.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-C'est la première fois que j'ose sortir comme ça. En plein milieu de journée. Je ne sais plus comment faire face aux autres. Avec toi, c'est simple. Tu ne poses pas de questions de savoir comment, pourquoi…mais les autres…eux le demanderont.

-Tu as le droit à une rechute. Mais après il va falloir te relever.

Le silence s'installa.

-J'ai appris que tu avais été dans le coma durant quelques jours. Severus n'a pas donné de cours. Il était à l'hôpital chaque jour.

-Je vais tout faire pour ne pas rechuter…mais je ne promets rien. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis autorisé à une rechute. Et je préfère qu'elle est lieu ici plutôt qu'après…

-Ce serait plus simple ainsi, en effet.

-Pour le moment, je vais plutôt bien. Mais j'ai peur d'affronter le monde. Je refuse de voir leurs regards…je ne suis pas prêt.

-Je sais.

-Parfois je me dis que je ne suis pas si mal ici, mais c'est la facilité. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette éventualité.

-Severus n'est pas ici.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là.

-Tu risques de te planter.

-Je préfère le savoir assez tôt pour pouvoir me relever plus vite.

-Je retrouve mon Gryffon adoré !

-Arrête de me charrier ! Prend pitié pour ton pauvre ami qui souffre le martyr enfermé seul ici depuis plus d'un mois et demi !

-Je compatis. Je viens souvent.

-Pas seulement pour mes beaux yeux.

-Presque. Je viens tout d'abord pour toi. Si je parle avec ton médecin c'est pour avoir de tes nouvelles, avant tout.

-Mouais. D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais cours ?

-Ben, en fait, euh…ils ont mis en place une porte qui nous emmène directement à l'hôpital. Pour Severus surtout. Mais, quand j'ai quelques heures de libre, je viens. D'ailleurs, oups, encore vingt avant le prochain cours de potion.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ferais un mot.

-Sérieux ?

-Tu as un papier et un crayon ?

Draco se leva et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver un vieux morceau de parchemin froissé qu'il tendit à Harry.

-Je n'ai que ça.

-Tu as ta baguette ?

-Euh, oui.

Il lui donna et le jeune homme la transforma en stylo moldu.

-Tu vas lui mettre quoi ?

-Tu aimerais bien le savoir.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et écrivit son mot.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il jeta un sort pour que seul Severus puisse l'ouvrir et il le rendit au Serpentard.

-Voilà. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème.

-Merci ! Au fait, pour ton médecin, tu m'avais dit que tu tenterais de m'aider.

-Ah oui. Il m'a déjà parlé de toi.

-En bien, j'espère ?

-Plutôt. Il voulait savoir si tu étais gay et si tu avais quelqu'un.

-Il t'a demandé ça comme ça ?

-Non, j'ai traduit.

-Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

-Que tu étais gay, chose vraie, on le sait tous les deux. Et que la dernière fois que je t'avais vu, tu étais célibataire.

-Je le suis toujours.

-Je lui transmets ?

-Oui.

Ils se sourirent.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Encore cinq minutes et je serais vraiment en retard.

-Je te raccompagne.

Draco courut dans les couloirs pour ne pas être trop en retard. Il s'arrêta devant la porte au moment où elle se fermait. Il frappa.

-Entrez. Fit la voix froide de son enseignant.

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

-M. Malfoy, depuis quand vous permettez-vous d'être en retard ?

-Pardonnez-moi professeur. J'ai un mot d'excuse pour vous.

Il s'approcha et lui tendit. Son professeur le prit et l'ouvrit sans difficulté.

« Bonjour mon ange. Je te rends ton neveu et élève favoris. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir emprunté si longtemps. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…au pire, je me ferais pardonner…

J'ai désormais le droit de circuler librement dans l'hôpital, alors s'il te venait l'envie de te promener, je serais là…sûrement dans le parc, étendu dans l'herbe. Tu me connais, j'aime être libre et sentir la nature qui m'entoure. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que Draco était avec moi et que ma part du pari avance…j'espère réussir…j'en ai tellement envie. Mais je te promets que ça sera bien plus tard…Tu me manques mon ange… Y'a des moments où mes mains ne demandent qu'à glisser sous mes vêtements…quand je pense à toi. Je t'aime. Bon cours. :D

Ton Harry.P »

Un micro-sourire éclairait les lèvres du très dangereux maître des potions. Si on faisait bien attention, on aurait pu remarquer qu'une légère rougeur s'était implantée sur les joues de l'homme.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et reporta son attention sur son élève.

-Bien. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Draco acquiesça et retourna à sa place.

A la fin du cours, le blond rejoignit son parrain lorsque tout le monde fut sorti.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. Tu l'as vu ?

-Oui.

-Comment allait-il ?

-Presque bien.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il se force à sortir pour voir à quel point il est guéri. Il sait qu'il va rechuter. Il le dit lui-même.

-Je le ressens moi-même. Mais ça n'est jamais simple de guérir. C'est psychologique. L'aspect physique est déjà presque entièrement guéri.

-Oui.

-Bien. Tu peux partir. Mais évite les mauvaises excuses !

-J'y penserai.

Il lui sourit et sortit.

De son côté, Harry avait retrouvé le calme de sa chambre. Il avait parlé de Draco avec Lilian durant quelques minutes, puis il avait regagné se chambre pour prendre son goûter. Il n'en prenait presque jamais auparavant. Mais bon, ici, il n'avait pas le choix. Ne pas manger voudrait dire être privé de tout ce qu'il avait réussi à avoir. Si pour lui, il n'avait pas faim, pour les autres, c'était la preuve d'une rechute. Alors il se pliait aux ordres.

Il était donc allongé dans son lit. Il écoutait les cris des enfants qui lui parvenaient de dehors. Il ressortit quelques heures après en ne pensant croiser personne. Pourtant, dès qu'il arriva à l'entrée de l'hôpital, il fut étouffé par une dame rousse.

-Madame Weasley, vous allez me tuer !

Elle le relâcha enfin et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pardonne-moi, mon chéri. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux te voir.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Tu as le droit de te promener, c'est bien.

-Oui, ça me change les idées.

-Tu reviendras vite nous voir, nous expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Madame Weasley…je

-Oh, bien sûr, plus tard.

-Je…enfin…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tout cela ne change rien. On veut juste comprendre ce qui n'a pas été et qu'après tu te sentes bien. Tu sais…

Une main apaisante se posa sur l'épaule de Harry qui sursauta et Molly stoppa son discours.

-Molly, laissez-le respirer. Il lui faut du temps.

-Oui, pardonnez-moi Severus. Je suis désolé, Harry. Tu sais que tu es comme mon fils.

-Oui.

Elle l'embrassa et partit.

-Merci, Sev.

-Je tiens à te préserver encore un peu.

-Oui. Dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Il est déjà l'heure de ton repas du soir. Je te raccompagne.

-Oui.

Harry était encore secoué et il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le peu de personnalité qu'il avait retrouvé grâce au temps qu'il avait passé ici. Une fois arrivés devant sa chambre, il embrassa Severus et rentra. Il mangea très peu. Trop peu pour Lilian. Severus était resté pour parler avec son médecin.

Le médecin ferma la porte et soupira. Puis il leva la tête et sourit faiblement à l'homme.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir. Comment va-t-il ?

-Je suis incertain.

-Il n'était pas près pour sortir.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ?

-Pour le tester. Savoir où étaient ses limites.

-Et ?

-Elles sont encore trop basses.

-Il va rechuter.

-C'est certain. Cette nuit ou demain.

-Que puis-je faire ?

-Continuer comme maintenant.

Il acquiesça.

-Prévenez-moi si quelque chose arrive.

-Oui.

Ils se séparèrent pensifs, et inquiets.

« Il était bien trop tôt. Je me sens mal. Trop mal. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. J'ai presque envie de mourir. Je ne dois pas. Je crois que la rechute est pour bientôt. J'en suis sûr. Je le ressens. Je ne vais pas bien. J'ai encore envie de sentir la lame sur ma peau ? Le sang qui coule et emporte avec lui toutes mes mauvaises pensées…Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Pour Sev. Pour moi. Pour eux. Je dois avancer. Ne plus retomber si bas. Et pourtant…Non…je ne veux pas. »

Il lâcha son carnet qui tomba au sol. Il regarda son crayon et commença à le faire tourner entre ses doigts d'un air absent. Puis il reprit ses esprits et le jeta loin de lui avant de venir s'effondrer au sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il pleura, hurla contre lui-même. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé. Il voulait dormir dans ses bras. Il voulait affronter le monde. Mais il était trop faible et il se maudissait pour ça.

Lilian entra dans sa chambre une heure plus tard. Harry était toujours au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Son médecin s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Harry. Comment vas-tu ? C'est passé ?

-Non.

-Tu as le droit de rechuter.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Je sais. Je comprends que cette journée ait été dure pour toi.

-Je n'ai revu que deux personnes…je suis lamentable.

-Non. Tu es humain.

-J'aimerais être plus fort. Je veux pouvoir être comme avant. Avant sa chute. Avant ma dépression. Avant cette guerre.

-Tu y arriveras. J'en suis certain. Laisse-toi le temps de te remettre.

-Combien de temps ?

-Ca ne dépendra que de toi.

Lilian sortit de la pièce, laissant son patient dans ses songes.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry rejeta tout ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée. Il avait beau lutter, rien ne restait en lui. Il pleura longtemps. Ne s'arrêtant que pour vomir de plus belle. Il n'en pouvait plus et il s'endormit à même le sol.

Les infirmières le relèvent le lendemain matin. Elles le recouchèrent dans son lit avec des potions calmantes. Mais surtout pas de potions de sommeil. Il devait lutter de lui-même. C'était un ordre du Docteur Jones. Elles le laissèrent à regret. Il dormit un peu. Puis on lui fit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne mangea presque rien.

Il ne sortit pas ce jour là. Il resta couché sur son lit ou recroquevillé sur lui-même contre l'un des murs blancs de sa chambre. Il n'avait vu presque personne ce jour là. Un mot de Severus lui fut donné en l'échange de deux bouchées de plus. Il avait reçu toutes ses lettres trois jours auparavant et ne recevrait les autres que la semaine suivante. Il attendit que l'infirmière soit sortie et il le déplia.

« Mon petit ange. Tu me manques. Je compte sur toi pour notre pari…n'oublie pas. Je t'aime. Je serais toujours là pour toi, qu'importe le temps que tu passes dans cet hôpital. Je t'aime. Ton Severus.S »

Harry sourit faiblement. Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de les laisser couler.

Son crayon n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Il lui jeta un regard noir et se recoucha.

Le soir il mangea un peu plus que la veille et il se remit au lit.

Il se leva au milieu de la nuit. Il était en pleine crise. Il s'approcha de son crayon et le prit. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il l'approcha de son bras et le fit contourner ses veines de son bout pointu.

Il grimaça et l'éloigna de lui sans pour autant le lâcher.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et le crayon frôla à nouveau sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et ce qui lui apparu fit redoubler ses larmes. Un sourire de lui.

Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il sentait sa magie influer en lui.

Son corps lui disait de se faire mal. Qu'ainsi il irait mieux ! Toujours. Le sang. Il devait le faire couler pour pouvoir se relever.

Sa magie lui disait le contraire. Pourtant, dans cette pièce, la magie n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Il pleura encore. Se battant intérieurement, alors que ses gestes étaient sûrs.

L'objet continuait son chemin. Il voulut entrer dans ce domaine. Il voulait faire couler le sang.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Sa magie continuait de se concentrer en lui sans espoir de sortie.

La mine du crayon commença son entrée. Harry hurla. Sa magie se propagea, brisant les défenses anti-magie et brûlant l'objet de ses peurs. Il s'effondra. Inconscient.

Les infirmières entrèrent suivies par Lilian et Severus qui avait été prévenu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les infirmières remirent les barrières en place tandis que Severus prenait Harry dans ses bras et le replaçait sur son lit. Lilian l'ausculta.

-Il va bien. Ses réserves magiques sont très faibles. Mais il va bien. Il a combattu comme je n'ai jamais vu personne le faire.

Severus le foudroya du regard et grogna :

-Il aurait pu se tuer.

-Non. Il tient trop à s'en sortir. Pour vous.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Il a gagné une bataille. Peut-être même la guerre contre son mal-être.

Severus caressa les cheveux de son amant.

-Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

-Quand sa magie lui accordera le droit de se lever.

-Bien. Je resterais ici.

-Mais, vos cours ?

-Si cela vous inquiète tant, allez les donner à ma place !

-Mais…

-La discussion est close.

-Bien. C'est vous qui voyez. Nous lui donnerons à manger de façon moldue : par perfusion.

Severus acquiesça et on le laissa seul avec Harry. Il s'allongea auprès de lui et il finit par s'endormir ainsi.

« Deux semaines ont suivi « ma crise » et je vais mieux. Je souris. Je pleure encore, c'est certain, mais je vais bien mieux. Severus a passé tout son temps auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Lorsque, enfin, ma magie m'a laissé reprendre le dessus, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Il me regardait. Je me suis excusé des milliers de fois, j'ai pleuré. Pendant deux jours je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer. Puis, je me suis calmé. On a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il me l'avait déjà écrit sur ses lettres, mais pas ainsi ! Il m'a embrassé comme jamais on ne m'avait embrassé…quoique je n'aie pas eu tant de conquêtes de ça…à part Cho et Draco…enfin, c'était génial ! Je veux aller plus loin ! Je vais arrêter de digresser…

En tout cas, j'ai repris une alimentation normale. Enfin. Parfois je n'ai pas trop faim, mais je me force. Je veux sortir d'ici…rencontrer le lit de Severus…mais non, je ne suis pas un pervers :D

Passons…j'oubliais, j'ai tout de même réussis à reprendre deux kilos malgré ma crise. Je suis content. Je me rapproche de la sortie. »

« Deux semaines, quatre kilos ! Je veux partir ! Le médecin a dit encore deux semaines et je sors ! Je sais que je n'écris pas souvent, mais je suis occupé. Là, j'ai décidé de m'occuper de toi. Et pis, je devais aussi récupérer un crayon. Chose peu simple…

Les infirmières sont folles quand elles me voient manger ! Elles disent que bientôt, je reviendrais pour demander à faire régime ! Je suis de meilleure humeur. J'ai reparlé avec tout le monde. Hermione souhaite que je sois la marraine de ses deux fils. Pourquoi pas. Je verrais. Ron a l'air crevé. Je crois que les sauts d'humeurs de sa fiancée l'énervent… ;D

Draco et Lilian se sont disputés au sujet d'un compliment qu'aurait fait Draco à une jeune femme.

Je crois que Lilian a perdu son sang-froid et lui a dit que c'était un hôpital et pas un bar. S'il voulait draguer ce n'était pas l'endroit.

Draco a rétorqué que s'il avait eu à draguer, ce n'était sûrement pas ici, car il n'avait encore jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant dans cet hôpital. Lilian avait rougi ; plus part tristesse que par colère ; et lui avait demandé de quitter les lieux.

Draco lui avait souri et, après un instant de réflexion, l'avait invité à aller dans un bar avec lui.

Lilian était resté bouche bée. Il rougit de plus belle, mais acquiesça avant de partir.

Quand Dray m'a raconté ça, j'étais plié en deux. J'en pouvais plus. C'est moi qui aie transmis le lieu et la date de cette rencontre. D'après ce que j'ai vu et compris, ça c'est bien passé. Ils sont ensemble depuis presque une semaine. Le pari prend son départ. Mais en même temps, ils sont trop mimis ensemble.

Severus s'est fait remonter les bretelles par le directeur. Dumbledore est venu me voir cette semaine. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il avait dit à Severus. En fait, c'était juste pour voir sa tête. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des remontrances et il avait juste profité de ce moment pour le faire. Il m'a dit avoir aimé. Moi j'étais plié lorsqu'il m'a répété la défense de mon chéri. C'était excellent ! Enfin, le pauvre. Ses cours ont été donnés par le directeur en personne et ses élèves lui ont fait promettre de ne plus jamais disparaître ainsi. A croire que Dumby n'est pas si cool et sympathique que ça…Il faut le faire pour regretter les cours de Sev…(note à moi-même : planquer ce carnet !)

Encore deux semaines et je sors. Oups, Severus m'appelle. »

Lilian entra, faisant se séparer les deux amants.

-Bonjour Harry. Professeur Snape. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien. En pleine forme, dit-il avec un grand sourire, tout en rougissant en repensant à la place qu'occupaient les mains de Severus peu de temps auparavant.

-Bien. Une semaine est passé. Ton alimentation est redevenue tout à fait normal. Ton corps est tout à fait réceptif. Tu as repris un kilo et cinq cent grammes cette semaine. Tu es arrivé ici, tu pesais à peine 35 kilos, tu en fais désormais un peu plus de 50. En trois mois, tu as réussi à prendre quinze kilos et j'en suis le premier ravi. Je suis venu moi-même pour te dire que tu es autorisé à partir dès demain. On ne te garde pas une semaine de plus comme ce qui était prévu.

-C'est vrai ?

Harry se leva d'un bond, fou de joie.

-Vraiment ? Après tout ce temps enfermé, je peux partir ?

-Oui, vraiment.

Lilian sourit devant cet optimisme.

-Génial.

Harry sauta dans les bras de Severus et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Tu viendras signer tes papiers tout à l'heure. On te remettra ton carnet de mots de visite.

-Super !

-Il est bien remplit. Tu vas t'amuser.

-Merci pour tout Lilian.

-Merci à toi. N'oublie pas que je te dois d'être avec Draco.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose qui a pu vous arriver, ronchonna Severus en souriant.

-Je crois que si. On est très différent, c'est certain, mais bon, ça passe plutôt bien.

-Ca me fait plaisir pour vous deux !

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil. Lilian sourit et sortit.

-Bon, je vais aller signer tout de suite !

Puis il se rapprocha langoureusement de son amant :

-Et demain on fête ma sortie comme il se doit…

Plus près de son oreille, d'un ton suave :

-Tu sais à quel point j'ai envie de toi…

Severus déglutit difficilement avant de se pencher à son tour près de l'oreille d'Harry.

-Evite ce genre de proposition dans ce genre de lieu…ça reste une chambre et je pourrais bien assouvir tes envies, ainsi que les miennes, tout de suite, ici…comme j'en meurs d'envie depuis la première fois où j'ai franchi cette porte.

Harry rougit et se décala légèrement.

-Non. Pas ici. Je veux profiter de ce moment, pas avoir peu d'être surpris…

Severus acquiesça.

-Evite ce genre de propos alors.

-J'essayerais…

Ils se sourirent et sortirent.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne dormit pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il lut tous les mots laissés par ses amis. Il rit, il pleura. Il prit conscience de l'existence des sentiments forts qui le liaient à eux et il se jura d'en profiter un maximum.

Le lendemain, Severus le trouva assoupit dans son fauteuil. Il l'embrassa et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il s'étira avec un grand sourire et se leva.

-On y va ? demanda doucement Severus.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! répondit-il avec entrain.

Ils se sourirent et quittèrent l'hôpital ensemble avec la promesse de ne jamais y revenir pour la même raison.

A Suivre…

Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ? j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire car je tenais à ce que cette partie soit comme je le voulais.

Je rentre dans la zone chantage : Dès que j'ai 15 reviews pour ce super long chapitre (noté bien qu'il fait un peu plus de 12pages ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !) je mets l'épilogue. Sinon, ben vous l'aurez fin août quand je reviendrais d'un univers sans Internet : de chez mon père.

Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	10. Epilogue

**Note de Nanie :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que la fin que j'ai faite n'est pas trop loin de ce que vous attendiez. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci beaucoup pour tout votre soutien pendant tout ce temps. Presque un an de travail pour cette fic. Des hauts, des bas. Mais maintenant, je fais comme Harry, je vais mieux. Merci à tous. J'aime écrire depuis des années, mais encore plus depuis que je publie sur le net, et ça c'est grâce à vous. Je vous remercie pour ça. Vous êtes les lumières de ma vie. Merci

Gros bisous et bonne lecture à tous.

**Epilogue :**

Harry est sorti de l'hôpital depuis déjà un peu plus d'un an. Il a quitté l'école après avoir obtenu ses aspics de justesse. Il étudie désormais pour devenir professeur de DCFM. Il vit avec Severus dans ses appartements de Poudlard et, le reste du temps, dans une petite maison tranquille qu'ils ont achetée ensemble.

-Harry ! Regarde dans le tiroir du meuble qui est dans le salon ! cria Severus de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

-Quel meuble ? Y'a que des meubles ici !

-Y'en a qu'un qui n'a qu'un seul tiroir ! Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu as déjà choisi les meubles de la maison, laisse ceux qui sont ici !

-Arrête de grogner ! Ronchon va ! Ah ! Oui. Je le vois. Que cherches-tu ?

-Regarde si tu trouves les rubans verts dont j'ai besoin pour les cadeaux !

-Tu peux pas utiliser un sort, comme tout le monde !

-Non ! Oublie un peu la magie.

Harry ouvrit le-dit tiroir et commença à farfouiller dedans. Il s'immobilisa soudainement et son corps entier se crispa. Deux de ses objets confisqués étaient là. Il les prit d'une main tremblante, les contempla un instant.

Des flashs passèrent devant lui. Souvenirs d'une lame tranchant sa peau…le sang qui coule…les ennuis qui disparaissent. Un sentiment de béatitude. Puis le noir, la fin…le bien-être…et enfin…

-Harry, tu as trouvé ? fit la voix de Severus dans son dos.

Il sursauta légèrement avant de montrer sur quoi il était tombé à la place.

-Je ne savais pas que tu les avais gardés.

-Oui. Et, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû. Se crispa-t-il face au regard fasciné de son amant.

-Pourquoi cela ? Ça peut servir. Enfin…plutôt chez les moldus, tu as raison.

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de réduire ses deux anciens amis en cendres.

Severus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Je suis content que tout soit fini.

-Moi aussi…j'ai abandonné le plaisir de me faire souffrir pour le plaisir d'être heureux.

-Et j'en suis le plus heureux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au début.

Il prit une voix niaise :

-« Harry, tu es une erreur, rien n'est possible entre eux…tu comprends, je suis ton professeur…et toi mon élève…je risque ma place… »

Il cligna des yeux et pouffa. Severus grogna avant de le faire glisser au sol pour lui infliger le supplice des chatouilles qui tuent !

-Arrête ! S'il te plait…Je ne…recommen…cerais plus ! Supplia-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

-J'en profite un peu, avant je n'osais pas.

Ses gestes se firent plus doux, plus caressants. Il s'approcha du visage du plus jeune et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je te préfère comme tu es maintenant. Ton corps squelettique ne me plaisait pas réellement. Ironisa-t-il.

-Je te préfère aussi maintenant…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Toujours aussi cruel, mais beaucoup plus doux.

Severus pouffa avant de reprendre ses caresses et de les approfondir.

-Sev ?

-Hum ?

-Si tu commences…tu sais qu'on ne s'arrêtera pas.

-Hum.

-On est par terre, Sev.

-Je sais.

-Bien, c'est toi qui vois, mais c'est à mon tour cette fois.

Severus se stoppa net pour planter son regard dans les émeraudes de son amant.

-On n'a jamais parlé de « tour » !

-Tu ne te souviens pas de notre pari amour ?

Severus se redressa avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Que trop bien, malheureusement.

-J'en ai envie.

-On verra ça ce soir, dit l'homme en tentant de se remettre debout.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité du Gryffondor. Il les fit pivoter de sorte à se retrouver dans la position dominante. Il laissa ses mains se promener sur le corps du plus âgé.

-Non, maintenant. Tu me l'as promis. Si tu savais à quel point ça me touche qui tu aies accepté.

-Comme si j'avais le choix…

Harry s'immobilisa et fixa son amant avec un air de défi.

-En es-tu certain ?

-Et bien…euh…

-Si tu veux j'arrête.

Harry relâcha Severus et fit mine de se relever.

L'homme inspira profondément.

-Non. Je veux que ce soit toi.

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de repartir à la découverte du corps de son amant.

-Harry…je..

-Oui ?

-Le lit.

Le plus jeune se releva et tendit une main à l'homme de sa vie.

Ils s'embrassèrent, tout en se déshabillant, tout le long du chemin menant à leur chambre.

Ils étaient enfin sur le lit. Harry commençait à déboutonner le jean de son amant lorsque des coups furent frapper à leur porte.

Harry grogna en maudissant le château. Décidément, il déteignait sur Snape.

Les coups redoublèrent et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se lever et d'aller ouvrir.

Severus se rhabilla rapidement, laissant à son amant le soin d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit enfin, il tomba sur un brun rougissant et un blond satisfait.

-Lilian ? Draco ? Que faites-vous là ? On ne vous a jamais appris à laisser les gens tranquille un dimanche matin ?

-J'avais raison. Ils étaient en pleine action, souffla le blond au brun.

Le Gryffondor le foudroya du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste vous prévenir que si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous allez rater le baptême des jumeaux !

Harry pâlit.

-Merde !

Puis pour Severus :

-Sev ! Le baptême !

-Oui ! J'ai retrouvé le ruban dont je te parlais.

-Bon, on arrive.

-On vous attend.

Harry les fit entrer et alla chercher sa baguette. Il murmura un sort et ses vêtements changèrent. Il se coiffa, attrapa les cadeaux des petits et retourna auprès des deux hommes qui patientaient toujours.

-Alors on y va ? demanda le blond d'un air impatient.

-J'attends Sev !

-Je suis là, souffla une voix derrière lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et se dépêchèrent se sortir de Poudlard pour transplaner.

Une fois sur place, Harry prit place aux côtés de Ginny et Luna, les marraines.

Harry serait le parrain de Lucia et d'Anthony. Les deux enfants allaient être baptisés sous une nouvelle étoile : la plus brillante qu'il puisse être possible de voir ; celle de l'amour et de l'espoir.

Rappelez-vous tous : Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. On peut tous s'en sortir, à partir du moment où on le veut vraiment.

FIN

Bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont dans le cas de Harry. Vous avez tout mon soutien. Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Bonne chance à tous. ;D

Bisous à tous.

**Le pari** : (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris) donc ben si Harry réussissait à mettre Draco et Lilian ensemble, Harry aurait le droit de « dominer » Severus…voilà. :D

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…le dernier chapitre de ma première fic. Il n'y aura pas de troisième partie.


End file.
